It is common practice to inspect work pieces subsequent to production on a coordinate positioning apparatus, such as a coordinate measuring machine (CMM), in order to check for correctness of predefined object parameters, like dimensions and shape of the object. Moreover, a detection of a surface of an unknown object is of interest in many industrial applications. Such measurement typically also may be provided using a coordinate measuring machine or any other suitable type of scanning device.
In a conventional 3-D coordinate measurement machine, a probe head is supported for movement along three mutually perpendicular axes (in directions X, Y and Z). Thereby, the probe head can be guided to any arbitrary point in space of a measuring volume of the coordinate measuring machine and the object is measurable with a measurement sensor (probing unit) carried by the probe head. Such probing unit can be designed as a tactile probe or an optical sensor providing measurements of surfaces e.g. based on the principle of triangulation.
In a simple form of the machine a suitable transducer mounted parallel to each axis is able to determine the position of the probe head relative to a base of the machine and, therefore, to determine the coordinates of measurement points on the object being illuminated by the sensor. For providing movability of the probe head a typical coordinate measuring machine may comprise a frame structure on which the probe head is arranged and driving means for moving frame components of the frame structure relative to each other.
An advantage of using an optical sensor is that it is not in contact with the part and therefore does not deform it during the measurement or damage it, as may be the case with a tactile probe.
An advantage of using a line triangulation device in combination with a CMM for measuring a surface is the amount of distance information being received by one time step, i.e. distance values along the entire projected triangulation line can be determined and respective coordinates can be derived. Thus, by moving the sensor along a desired measuring path an object to be measured can entirely be scanned significantly faster.
Over the past 20 years, manually operated portable CMM systems, comprising typically four segments linked together with one or two rotation axes per linkage and a total of six or seven axes, have become popular for non repetitive measurement tasks on the shop floor. Line triangulation device are also used on such portable CMMs to greatly increase data capture speed.
Other portable measurement devices where triangulation units are used include optically tracked systems, either using multiple cameras to track the probe location and orientation or interferometric distance tracking devices, where the rotational axes of the probe are tracked using an additional camera.
Other applications for line triangulation sensors include fixed installations where an object is placed in front of the sensor or sensors and single line measurement(s) of the static object are made such that key features of the part can be captured in a single step without the need for expensive positioning systems.
Furthermore, a device for providing a topographic measurement of a surface can be embodied as a (hand-held) device comprising a triangulation sensor, wherein the device is guided along the surface to be measured—either manually or by a robot—and distance data are acquired by the sensor while moving the device. Additionally, the position and/or orientation of such device may continuously be determined (e.g. tracked) in a global coordinate system thus enabling a determination of absolute coordinates corresponding to the object's surface.
In general, triangulation provides a method for scanning a surface in fast and precise manner. Measuring devices working on that principle are for instance known from DE 10 2004 026 090 A1 or WO 2011/000435 A1.
In particular, a line generated by a laser unit, e.g. by moving a laser point along such line or by providing a laser fan, is generated on an object to be measured and the light reflected from the surface is detected by a camera consisting of a light sensitive image sensor (light detector) and electronics to control the image sensor and read out the image. An image of the reflected light is captured and distance information according to the contour of the detected line is derived. Based thereon, topography of the object's surface can be determined.
For triangulation measurements with high precision, an illumination and detection of respectively reflected light has to be provided which comprises a proper level of illumination and an adequate detection of the light information. For adjusting illumination so that the reflected light reaches the detector meeting its respective detection properties (e.g. signal-to-noise level and saturation limit) WO 2011/000435 A1 discloses an approach of an in-advanced illumination in order to determine a suitable illumination level for the measuring light. WO 2007/125081 A1 discloses a further approach for actively controlling the power of illuminating light in dependency upon an intensity detected by a camera.
However, even in case of adjusting the level of illumination there remains the disadvantage of decreasing light intensities typically at the ends of the projected and detected laser line due to optical properties of the receiver lens system. Such effect is known as cos4-law for falloff of the illumination across a camera image. Some lenses also exhibit even stronger falloff known as vignetting.
WO 2014/109810 A1 teaches a method of manipulating light emitted by a laser source in order to provide a laser line being emitted with a uniform intensity across the line, i.e. by flatting a Gaussian profile of the laser. However, as the optics of the receiving part of the system still introduces intensity dissipation and/or non-homogeneous intensity distributions there still remains the problem of receiving a reflected and non-homogeneous laser line which negatively influences readout quality over an entire detection area.